Reconquista
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-"Astrid suspiró, quería darse una bofetada a sí misma ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ah, si. Estúpida Brutilda y su estúpida costumbre de hacer estúpidas apuestas" Pasen y Lean.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA DE SHIMY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**AVISO: **Esta historia es propiedad de **Shimy**, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducirla al español y publicarla en mi perfil. La original, en inglés, se llama "Reconquest" si quieren leerla puedo mandarles el link.

Al fin he podido terminar de escribir esta historia. No he tenido tiempo y ahora que va a ser fin de semana he podido relajarme un poco. Muchas gracias por las alertas y el comentario en la otra historia (Chicos, Chicas y Besos) No creo traducir nada por ahora, pero en un futuro no muy lejano es posible que lo haga.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Reconquista.<strong>

Porque en su vida, Astrid no podía recordar la última vez en que se había sentido tan…sola. Definitivamente no era el tipo de soledad terrible e implacable que Hipo soportó por años. No. Era una soledad amarga y sarcástica donde podía sentir lo que sucedió, y donde el único pensamiento que venía a su mente parecía ser una cuestión existencial.

_¿Por qué yo?_

Astrid suspiró enfadada por enésima vez en ese día, maldiciendo a los dioses en voz baja mientras intentaba a toda costa evitar mirar hacia Patán, que se encontraba ocupado tratando de dejar en claro que realmente podía realizar 200 lagartijas sin sudar. Al menos una camisa, claro está. Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar que su rostro se retorciera en una agria mueca. Mientras estaba segura de que otras chicas se impresionaría por la montaña de músculos que tenía el adolescente de pelo negro, de seguro ella no era de esas.

Fue una cosa extraña. Hacer ejercicio era algo bueno, y los músculos sin duda eran útiles cuando vivías en una isla situada en el meridiano de la tristeza, como Hipo decía. Pero, como Astrid había tratado de dejar en claro tras indirectas, ella no era de las que de desesperaban en encontrar esas cantidades masivas de músculos en los chicos. Antes, ella no había tenido ningún problema con eso, a pesar de haber prestado poca atención a los coqueteos de Patán. Solo que, después de haber pasado días, semanas, meses con Hipo… ahora encontraba a Patán áspero, grande y simplemente… indeseable. No, lo que Astrid quería decir es que necesitaba a una persona cálida y amable, alguien que se preocupara más por ella y por sus necesidades. Alguien inocente a quien moldear, haciendo del juego más excitante.

Hipo.

Por alguna extraña razón, misteriosa para Astrid, encontraba a Hipo… atractivo. Bueno, ella era una mentirosa terrible. No lo encontraba guapo, más bien lo veía delicioso. Y la razón por la que le empezó a ver de esa manera era un misterio. Ella estaba enamorada y lo sabía. Por Odín ¡Incluso lo había aceptado públicamente! ¿Qué era? Sus caderas, finas y delgadas ¿La cifra de músculos todavía en desarrollo y que no eran aún muy utilizados? O quizá su actitud. O tal vez todo eso, al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ves, nena? ¡Ni una gota de sudor!" Patán proclamó con felicidad, mientras se levantaba de la tierra y orgulloso mostraba el brazo para que ella lo tocara,

Ella le dio un frío asentimiento, golpeando el antebrazo con distancia y necesitando todo su auto-control para evitar golpearlo. ¿Llamarla nena? ¿Cuándo pensó Patán que tenía el derecho de llamarla de esa indignante manera? ¡Ni siquiera Hipo!

"Felicidades" por alguna manera, ella no lo hacía sonar como un cumplido. Esperaba con todas sus esperanzas que el chico delante de ella entendiera su indirecta, pero simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar esa palabra antes de empezar a correr. Automáticamente, dejó de escucharlo, las palabras se convirtieron en nada más que un ruido de fondo mientras miraba hacia el espacio interior de la fragua, con la esperanza de ver al hijo de Estoico caminando por la colina y pedirle que pasara un rato con ella. Sabía que aceptaría, incluso antes de hacerle la invitación. De hecho, ella se arrojaría a sus brazos sin dudarlo un segundo, si eso significaba alejarse de Patán.

Pero Hipo no estaba ahí y Astrid tenía la culpa.

Astrid suspiró, ahora de verdad quería darse a sí misma una bofetada ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? O, claro. Estúpida Brutilda y su estúpida costumbre de hacer estúpidas apuestas.

o-o-o-o

_Astrid y Brutilda se dirigían a la sala de reunión para cenar y reunirse con sus amigos cuando pasaron por un grupo de chicos más jóvenes, aparentemente excitados que dejaban sus hormonas infligir sobre ellos. Se dejó escapar un colectivo y algo sutil silbido, agudo, como ambas caminaban cerca de ellos, voltearon para dirigirles una mirada molesta. Ellos no les prestaron atención y optaron por seguir caminando, sin dedicarle un segundo más de atención a esos imbéciles._

_Pero, por supuesto, Brutilda había sentido la necesidad de llevar a cabo una de sus infames preguntas potencialmente destructivas. _

"_Tú sabes, con todas esas chicas fanática corriendo atrás de él como si fuera la captura del siglo, tu novio podría decidir botarte algún día"_

_Aunque Astrid gruñó en su interior, no había manera de engañar a Brutilda tan fácilmente._

"_Sueña con lo que quieras, Hipo no me dejará"_

"_¿En serio? Si me permites una pregunta" dijo Brutilda, levantando una ceja y sonriendo diabólicamente "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?"_

"_Porque él me lo dijo. ¿Feliz?"_

"_En realidad, nop. Si tu chico enamorado está loco por ti ¿Por qué nunca se pone celoso cuando los chicos se te acercan o coquetean?"_

_Ahora, esa era una buena pregunta. Es cierto, Astrid nunca había visto a Hipo actuar por celos. Y a ella realmente le importaba un comino. Pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía probar?_

"_¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

"_Estoy diciendo que, incluso si lo que tú dices es cierto, cualquier chico en su sano juicio no dejaría que una persona coqueteara con su novia. A menos que realmente no le importara ella"_

"_Hipo no se pone celoso porque sabe que no voy a dejar que ningún otro hombre se me acerque"_

_Brutilda sonrió con malicia ante la declaración de Astrid, por lo que ésta última lamentó sus palabras al instante._

"_Así que, técnicamente estás diciendo que el chico-dragón tiene por sentado que tú estás bien con él ¿No? Wow, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo"_

_Astrid se quedó inmóvil, mordiéndose el labio inferior tan fuerte que estaba segura que sangraría. Ella se volvió rápidamente, agarrando a la chica Thorston por la parte delantera de su túnica, con los ojos encolerizados. Pero, a falta de reacción por parte de Brutilda, se enojó aún más._

"_El. No. Me. Tiene. Por. Sentada" _

"_¿Ah si? Bueno" dijo Brutilda, de esa manera triunfal por saber que tocó un sentimiento importante "Pruébalo"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Coquetea con Patán, juega con él y veamos cómo tu devoto novio reacciona. Apuesto a que ni siquiera levanta un dedo meñique. El que pierda tiene que hacerse cargo del excremento del dragón del otro por una semana ¿Bien?"_

_Astrid rugió furiosa y apretó más la túnica de Brutilda, acercándola hasta el punto en que sus narices se tocaban._

"_Estás loca, pero trato. Solo para callarte esa boca"_

_Y así fue que después de haber estrechado las manos, ambas chicas entraron a la sala, tomaron sus respectivas charolas y se sentaron en la mesa donde los chicos estaban. Astrid tomó su lugar al lado de Hipo, y le saludó con dulzura, una de esas sonrisas que hacían a su corazón derretirse. Pero no en ese momento. Ella estaba en una misión: demostrarle a Brutilda lo estúpidamente equivocada que estaba. La gemela se sentó enfrente de ella, sonriendo y obviamente esperando que intentara coquetear con Patán, o que él iniciara una de sus extrañas tácticas. _

_No tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo._

_Estoico el Vasto llamó a su hijo para hablar con él por unos momentos, y tan pronto como Hipo e levantó, Patán tomó su asiento al lado de Astrid. Ella luchó contra el inmediato impulsó de empujarla, sabiendo que Brutilda estaba manteniendo un ojo encima de ellos para ver hasta el mínimo movimiento que haría. Por lo tanto, fingió que no le importaba la presencia de Patán y se concentró en comer su comida,_

_Patán, por su parte, no podía creer que no le hubiese golpeado y decidió ver hasta donde podría llegar su suerte. Hipo iba regresando cuando se quedó clavado en el suelo, viendo la escena delante de él. Su primo se había atrevido a colocar una de sus manos alrededor de la estrecha y fina cintura de Astrid, y ella no estaba haciendo nada para quitarlo. La rabia y lo celos se desataron dentro de él, llenando cada fibra de su ser, cuerpo y alma. Enfadado se dirigió hacia Patán, con la intención de decirle que se fuera de inmediato cuando, de repente, oyó que le preguntaba a Astrid si quería para con él la tarde del día siguiente. Hipo se detuvo y agudizó el oído, confiando en que ella se negaría. Pero cuando escuchó como respuesta un simple "sí" sintió como si un rayo le golpeara- como si todo su mundo se desmoronara. No podía moverse. Él simplemente no podía. Incluso Patán no parecía creer que ella le había dado una respuesta positiva._

_Brutilda le indicó a Astrid que mirara detrás de ella. Obedeció y sintió un apretón en su corazón al ver la forma en que los verdes ojos ardían de dolor. Ella le rogó en silencio que hiciera algo-cualquier cosa-que la reclamara como suya y hacer que Brutilda de callara sus estúpidas palabras. Pero hipo simplemente se quedó allí, mirando con tristeza la mano de Patán en su cintura. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, volvióa mirarla._

"_Adelante, si eso es lo que quieres" le dijo, y Astrid odió la forma en que trató de hacer sonar su voz neutral, cuando obviamente, tratada de suprimir un nudo en la garganta "Eres libre"_

_Y luego se volvió, cojeando hasta desaparecer tras las puertas gigantescas de la sala, dejando a Brutilda demasiado confiada, a un Patán incrédulo y, sin saberlo, a una destrozada Astrid tras de él._

o-o-o-o

Dioses ¿Cómo Astrid había sido incapaz de ignorar aquella tonta apuesta de Brutilda? ¿Y porqué Hipo no había intentado hacer nada contra Patán por ella? ¿Podría realmente Brutilda tener la razón? ¿Acaso la daba por sentada?

_No. Él no lo haría._

No. ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho que era libre de elegir, si le daba por sentada? ¿No sabía que le gustaba él, no de Patán o cualquier otro chico?

Patán estaba todavía jactándose de sus habilidades físicas cuando ella trató de prestar un poco de atención a lo que estaba diciendo, al instante se lamentó, pues la conversación iba de un solo sentido. Fue entonces cuando oyó el ruido familiar de una prótesis de pierna, tocando el suelo. Inmediatamente alzó la mirada, casi no podía creer que realmente estaba viendo a Hipo bajando la colina hacia ella y Patán. En su rostro estaba esa misma determinación que ella vio cuando le hizo prometer que mantendría el secreto de su amigo Furia Nocturna, tiempo atrás. La Furia Nocturna trotaba alegre tras su jinete, mirando impaciente y… ¿Petulante?

No pudo dejar de ver a Hipo deteniéndose enfrente de ella. Patán ni siquiera había notado su presencia aún. Astrid extendió la mano, queriendo explicar que no era más que una estúpida apuesta y que realmente lo sentía, pero él no la dejó pronunciar ni una sola palabra. En su lugar, puso un dedo sobre sus labios y señaló con un pulgar hacia Chimuelo.

"No digas nada. Vas a venir conmigo. Ahora mismo"

No era una pregunta. Ni siquiera era una sugerencia. Era una orden. Ella distraídamente se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos guantes de cuero extraños, pensó que sería una nueva adición a su equipo de vuelo. Sintiéndose feliz ante la perspectiva de volar con él y tener una oportunidad de explicar todo, Astrid se limitó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza, saltando con destreza al lomo del negro dragón, esperando que él la siguiera.

Sin embargo, Hipo no se montó con ella como esperaba. En su lugar, se dirigió a donde su primo y le tocó suavemente el hombro, para señalar su presencia.

"¿Si, nena?" preguntó Patán, mientras se daba la vuelta, esperando ver a Astrid sonriéndole y elogiando sus avances.

Hipo no le dio ni un segundo para comprender lo que estaba pasando cuando le dio un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, protegida por el guante de cuero, sobre el cual trabajó toda la noche en la fragua, mejorándolo al añadirle pastillas de acerco destinadas a cubrir los nudillos, provocando un fatal golpe en su primo.

Astrid se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Patán tambalearse hacia atrás con sorpresa, e Hipo le envió otro golpe que resonó alrededor, dejando ver la nariz de su primo que sangraba. Al parecer, sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Hipo estaban demostrando ser muy eficaces.

"Eso, es por coquetear con mi novia" declaró Hipo solemne ante un confundido Patán "Ve tu mismo a buscarte una"

Astrid escuchó que Chimuelo gruñó manifestando estar de acuerdo. Ella se echó a reír. Si, Brutilda estaba muy equivocada todo ese tiempo, no podía esperar ver su cara cuando la chica Thorston supiera lo ocurrido. Hipo golpeando a Patán solo para dejar en claro que no le gustaba el comportamiento de su primo. Un registro totalmente nuevo en la historia de los vikingos. Y, recordó Astrid, Brutilda tendría que lidiar con la tarea de limpiar el excremento de su dragón una semana. Después de todo, ella nunca dijo que la reacción de Hipo debía ser inmediata.

Chimuelo se agachó cuando Hipo se alejó de un atónito Patán, dejándole montarlo. Su pie protéstico haciendo un fácil clic en su lugar. Astrid sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras el Furia Nocturna se disparaba hacia el aire, en un despliegue de sus poderosas alas y dejando escapar un rugido de placer absoluto.

Volar con Hipo y Chimuelo era siempre increíble, pero en esa ocasión era especial. Astrid pensó que hablaría de la apuesta más tarde, cuando se asegurara de que entendiera todo. Pero por ahora, se dejó deleitarse por el hecho de que había peleado por ella, algo ridículamente gratificante.

Porque, por supuesto, Hipo no la consideraba por sentada. Ella era su conquista ¿No? Con una amplia sonrisa, inclinó la espalda hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su oreja.

"¿Hipo?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Te quiero"

Ella lo vio sonreír feliz mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, instando a que chimuelo volara más alto sobre las nubes.

Un vuelo romántico era digno de una reconquista.

* * *

><p>¡Fin!<p>

Personalmente, me encanta esta historia porque vemos que Hipo empieza a sacar su carácter. Me fascinó cómo lo maneja la autora, Shimy, y traducirlo me divirtió de sobre manera. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y lo manifiesten en un lindo y hermoso Review :)

Gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
